Evidences
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Cuando recibió esa llamada telefónica de América, toda su vida se vino abajo. Pero ella era perfecta y no podía derrumbarse. Y mucho menos delante de Miles Edgeworth. "Las emociones te harán débil, Franziska". One-shot. SPOILERS caso cuatro de Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney.


**Segundo fic de Ace Attorney que publico, de mi OTP favorita. Va dedicado a mi sis Ely Redfield ya que si no fuera por ella habría sido imposible manejar a Edgeworth y esta historia nunca habría visto la luz.**

**Disclaimer:** Ace Attorney y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Capcom. Esta historia fue creada sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

El auricular del teléfono cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo que, sin embargo, sonó muy lejano. Casi tan lejano como la voz al otro lado del hilo, que se iba desvaneciendo a muchos miles de kilómetros. No obstante, el eco de las palabras resonaba en su cabeza fuerte y claro, tal y como las había escuchado hace un instante. Tuvo que agarrarse al mueble del aparador, porque de repente le temblaron las rodillas y su cuerpo se negaba a sostenerla. "Condenado por asesinato. Culpable." No, simplemente no era posible. Tenía que ser un error, un estúpido malentendido.

"Las emociones te harán débil, Franziska" sonó la letanía en su cabeza. Se obligó a sí misma a repetirse este mantra, que era casi su lema particular, hasta que consiguió calmarse un poco. Respiró hondo, pero la angustia que le oprimía el pecho parecía haberse instalado allí sin ninguna intención de abandonarla. ¿Cómo podía ahora creer en esas palabras? Desde que tenía uso de razón su padre las había pronunciado una y otra vez, hasta que terminó asimilándolas como una verdad absoluta. Perfección. No había otra meta. Y por eso, Manfred Von Karma no podía ser un asesino. Era algo sucio y ruin. Era caer demasiado bajo. Y él era la perfección en persona.

La paciencia nunca había sido uno de sus puntos fuertes. Por eso, menos de dos horas después de aquella llamada, se encontraba en un taxi de camino al aeropuerto. Al aterrizar, ignoró el cansancio y la falta de sueño producidos por el cambio horario y las emociones que bullían en su interior y se esforzaba por reprimir. Tenía que arreglar ese malentendido cuanto antes.

/

Una semana después, la situación no había evolucionado mucho. Franziska siempre había sabido que todo lo que tenía, todos sus privilegios, se lo debía a su padre y a su apellido. Ella siempre se había aprovechado de eso. Pero nunca había sido consciente de hasta qué punto dependía del nombre "Von Karma". Y ahora ese nombre no pasaba por su mejor momento, y las cosas se habían vuelto mucho más complicadas que de costumbre.

Una semana entera que había pasado intentando ver a su padre para hablar con él. Sin embargo, no había encontrado más que trabas. De pronto, nadie la temía, nadie la respetaba. Esto la enfurecía hasta límites insospechados. Ella no era solo un nombre, ella era un _prodigio_ y, como tal, merecía mucho más respeto de esa pandilla de sinvergüenzas. Las excusas eran vagas y someras, y como volviera a escuchar una negativa bajo el término "criminal internacional" estaba segura de que perdería la poca paciencia que le quedaba y dejaría que su látigo hablase por ella, mucho más de lo habitual.

Con este pensamiento en mente, caminó de nuevo por los pasillos del centro de detención, tan solo acompañada del rítmico golpeteo de sus tacones contra las baldosas. Y cuando estaba a punto de torcer a la izquierda por el pasillo, se lo encontró, justo de frente, saliendo por una puerta en la que no había reparado con anterioridad. No hubo tiempo para pretender que no le había visto y seguir con su camino, porque él también se había dado cuenta.

Allí estaba, como si no hubiera cambiado nada en todos esos años. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde que se había marchado a América. Estaba casi igual a como lo recordaba, excepto por el cabello gris apagado un poco más largo y una expresión indescifrable en su rostro, a medio camino entre el cansancio y la tristeza. Se detuvo para mirarla, dejando la puerta de la sala a medio cerrar. La miró con tal intensidad que ella no supo cómo enfrentarse con aquella mirada. Era la primera vez que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero Franziska Von Karma no huía ante nada. Jamás.

- M-Miles Edgeworth – tenía que decir algo, no soportaba esa mirada ni un minuto más.

Él no contestó. Se limitó a seguir mirándola, en parte con pena, en parte con condescendencia.

- Franziska – saludó al fin, como si le costara trabajo hablar – No lo intentes. La sentencia está decidida.

- Yo... – fue a contestar, pero no fue capaz de encontrar las palabras. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Normalmente le hubiera contestado con una réplica cortante, mordaz. Lo había hecho cientos de veces en su vida. Pero era como si todo aquello se hubiera borrado de un plumazo, como si esa vida nunca hubiera existido. Como si él no fuera el Miles Edgeworth que siempre había sido.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, él ya se había marchado. Ella se quedó allí, frente al pasillo, quizá esperando, por primera vez en su vida, una señal, algo que le dijera cómo continuar.

/

"Puede ver al prisionero, si quiere".

Franziska creyó morirse de alivio al escuchar esas palabras. Por fin, después de una semana, sus esfuerzos daban resultado. Por supuesto, no dejó que esto se trasluciera en su rostro y simplemente se puso en pie enérgicamente, dispuesta a seguir al policía hasta la celda.

Pero enseguida detectó que algo no iba bien. Apenas hubieron caminado unos pocos pasos, se detuvieron. Otro agente abordó al que acompañaba a Franziska para intercambiar con él unas pocas palabras y acto seguido, entregarle un trozo de papel. El policía se dio la vuelta, encarando a la fiscal.

"Lo siento, señorita. Él no quiere verla".

Casi como acto reflejo, hizo restallar su látigo a los pies del hombre, a modo de aviso. Éste, temeroso de un segundo golpe, se apresuró a entregarle el papel que acababa de recibir y a marcharse lejos del alcance del látigo.

_Lo único que importa son las pruebas._

Franziska leyó la frase varias veces, a pesar de que no encerraba ningún otro significado más allá de su simpleza. Era la letra de su padre. Se apoyó en la pared del pasillo y cerró los ojos un momento, aún decidida a no mostrar su estado de ánimo. Pero le resultó poco menos que imposible. Mediante esa sencilla frase, ella ya sabía lo que quería decirle su padre. Él siempre le había enseñado que las pruebas lo eran todo, porque los testigos mienten, pero las pruebas no. Y las pruebas le habían señalado como culpable. Por eso no quería verla, ni como fiscal, ni como hija.

/

La lluvia caía con tanta fuerza que, al impactar contra el terreno enfangado, salpicaba barro y más chispas de agua sobre sus pies. Franziska sujetó el paraguas con firmeza, asegurándose de que la cubría completamente. Lo último que quería era mancharse las botas de barro, como una niña pequeña.

Había muy poca gente esa tarde en el cementerio. Ni siquiera el clima acompañaba. A Franziska no le importaba si había muchas personas o pocas. Ni su hermano mayor se había dignado a venir desde Alemania para el funeral. Después de una desagradable conversación un mes atrás, había dejado claro que, para él, ella era la culpable de aquel desenlace. Como si él entendiera algo de leyes. Bah.

Por lo tanto, el número de asistentes a la ceremonia no superaba los quince. Ella estaba allí porque era su deber, pero se mostraba impasible. Su rostro era una perfecta máscara de hielo que no dejaba traslucir ni una sola emoción. Su expresión gélida indicaba que todos aquellos dispuestos a mirarla con condescendencia pagarían caras las consecuencias. Ya había experimentado esas miradas en las oficinas de la fiscalía. Como si los demás tuvieran que tenerle pena por algo. Ella no era ninguna víctima.

Representó su papel a la perfección, al igual que hacía en los juzgados. Cuando todo terminó, justo antes de marcharse, permaneció unos minutos con la mirada perdida, fija en el paisaje salpicado de lápidas. Entonces pudo vislumbrar una figura entre los árboles, no demasiado lejos de allí. Se le aceleró el pulso violentamente, cosa que trató de reprimir mientras se acercaba. El hombre no se movió de su sitio, porque sabía que ella lo había reconocido. Llevaba traje y corbata negros, su cabello y sus ojos gris oscuro hacían juego con el cielo encapotado y se protegía de la lluvia con un paraguas también negro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió ella en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca, sin darle oportunidad de explicarse previamente.

- No estoy seguro... – respondió Miles con sinceridad. Realmente no lo sabía. Lo único que podía decirse a sí mismo era que, aunque ese hombre fuera el asesino de su padre, también había sido su mentor. La sensación era agridulce y muy contradictoria – Creo que simplemente debía estar aquí.

- ¿Observando medio escondido? – era su parte de fiscal la que actuaba ahora.

- ¿Me querrías en primera fila? –contestó él con otra pregunta.

- No, desde luego que no – coincidió – No quiero tu compasión, Miles Edgeworth – advirtió en un tono frío y desagradable.

Eso habría sido más de lo que Franziska podía soportar en esos momentos. Y ella estaba acostumbrada a soportar muchas cosas. Era Franziska Von Karma. Había nacido para ser perfecta, para que nadie la hiciera sombra. Así debía haber sido, hasta que apareció Edgeworth. Siempre estaba un paso por delante de ella, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, a pesar de ser un prodigio. Él era la causa de que su padre nunca la hubiera tenido en cuenta más que para convertirla en una fiscal digna de su nombre. Y todo eso había sucedido porque quería vengarse del padre de Edgeworth. Era demasiado doloroso para pensar siquiera en ello.

Hubo un tiempo en que eso no había sido así. Cuando eran niños, solo se tenían el uno al otro. Antes de que empezaran la presión, las expectativas, los estudios y las leyes. Había sido una infancia casi normal. Cuando Franziska se caía por subir las escaleras demasiado rápido, Miles la cargaba a hombros hasta su cuarto, ignorando sus protestas porque "ella no era ninguna niña pequeña y podía andar perfectamente." Cuando Miles no podía hacer los deberes porque no conocía las palabras en alemán, Franziska se lo traducía aunque se sintiera avergonzado de que su hermana pequeña entendiera dos idiomas mejor que él. Pero entonces crecieron y fue como si todo eso nunca hubiera ocurrido. Se distanciaron. Se convirtieron en rivales. Y por mucho que Franziska deseara ahora romperse y llorar y lanzarse a los brazos de Miles para compartir su desgracia, que en el fondo era la misma, enterró todos esos sentimientos donde siempre habían debido estar, debajo de su máscara Von Karma, y se mantuvo impasible.

- No estoy aquí por lástima – esta vez Miles sonó algo menos inseguro.

- Para ver como se hacía justicia, entonces.

- Puedes decirlo así – Miles había perdido totalmente el hilo de la conversación.

No era capaz de enfrentar aquellos ojos tan azules, que le miraban llenos de reproche. Como si él fuera el culpable de... ¿de qué, exactamente? Si no era más que una víctima. Los dos lo eran. Se encontraba tan abrumado por la situación que no conseguía poner en palabras lo que quería explicarle a Franziska. No había necesidad de que estuvieran enfrentados, especialmente ahora. Y no había nada que deseara más que volver a aquellos días en los que siempre tenía un ojo puesto en ella, porque necesitaba constantemente saber si estaba bien. Pero ella ya no necesitaba que nadie la protegiese. Era una Von Karma, a fin de cuentas. Miles comprendía muy bien lo que significaba eso.

Miles se dio cuenta de que Franziska le estaba dando la espalda. Había cerrado el paraguas porque la lluvia se había detenido y lo sostenía entre las manos, agarrándolo con fuerza. Dio un paso adelante, indeciso, con el brazo extendido hacia ella...

- No quiero que te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino. He tenido suficiente para una vida.

Fue como escuchar una sentencia de muerte. Se quedó paralizado, con el brazo extendido como un idiota. ¿Cómo había podido pensar en abrazarla?

No bien hubo pronunciado esas palabras, Franziska se alejó rápidamente con la intención de dejar atrás el cementerio y a Edgeworth cuanto antes. Y mientras caminaba con cuidado de no tropezarse en el suelo encharcado, se limpió una gota de lluvia de la mejilla.

/

Tan solo habían transcurrido unas semanas desde su vuelta a Alemania y Franziska ya había ganado tres casos. Trabajaba ahora de forma más implacable que nunca. No le importaban los testigos ni los testimonios, la mayoría de las veces eran estúpidos que intentaban mentir para librarse de su castigo. Lo único que de verdad importaba en un juzgado eran las pruebas. Había decidido seguir los pasos de su padre. Él había cometido un error, pero a ella no le sucedería lo mismo. Sabía que no llegaría a ser una fiscal tan brillante, pero sí podía alzarse allí donde él había fallado y conseguir el historial perfecto que tanto deseaba. A fin de cuentas, para eso la había educado. Tenía que cumplir con sus expectativas.

Tan sólo cuando regresaba a casa después del trabajo, justo antes de dormirse, una vocecilla en lo más remoto de su mente le sugería que se estaba equivocando. Ella se encargaba inmediatamente de acallarla porque, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer, salvo obviar que toda su vida y lo que era se basaban en el plan retorcido de un asesino que además era su propio padre? Un padre que seguramente nunca la había querido. La única persona que la había querido estaba muy lejos, en un mundo diferente al suyo.

Franziska se incorporó en la cama, malhumorada. Encendió la luz de la mesilla de noche y se levantó. El frío invernal la recibió, por lo que se apresuró a coger una manta que se encontraba sobre la cama y echársela por encima. Acto seguido se dirigió hacia su escritorio y rebuscó en uno de los cajones. No tardó en encontrar lo que buscaba: la última foto que conservaba junto a Miles. La Franziska de la foto debía de tener unos seis o siete años. Y _sonreía_. La contempló en silencio durante un minuto; si se estaba produciendo una lucha en su interior, su expresión neutra no lo demostraba. Finalmente, la depositó en la papelera, en una esquina del cuarto. Edgeworth ya no le importaba. Era su enemigo. Y estaba decidida a vencerle. Lo superaría para demostrarle quién era el mejor fiscal. Para enseñarle que él ya no estaba por encima de ella nunca más.

Satisfecha consigo misma, regresó a la cama y apagó la luz, durmiéndose al poco tiempo. No se dio cuenta, ni en ese momento ni a la mañana siguiente, de que la foto no estaba en la papelera, sino que había caído detrás del escritorio, oculta entre el mueble y la pared.

* * *

**A todos los que llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer. Si sois tan amables de dejar un review con vuestra opinión, tanto si os ha gustado como si no, para saber en qué debo mejorar, os lo agradecería muchísimo :)**


End file.
